One Last Breath
by SSJ Sky
Summary: Being reposted. Not only revised, but lacking lemons as well. Lemons will later be posted on AFF.net. Anyway--YY, SJ, BR DemonAngel fic. RR!


One Last Breath  
  
A/N: Okay. So I decided to go ahead and repost OLB. Lemons can be found on AFF.net when I have a chance to upload them. If I don't seem to have much of a following, I'll prolly stop reposting and stuff, but judging by all my loyal fans and wonderful people commenting on my LJ, I don't think that'll be a problem This is for you guys. And dedicated to all 1210 reviews I had.  
  
REVISED! w00t FOR MY CRAPPY OLD SPELLING!  
  
The war would never cease. The pain and suffering would never end. There could never be peace between a demon and an angel. These were the teachings Angels and Demons grew up embracing.  
  
A young boy with pure amethyst eyes and tri-colored hair sat at the edge of the sky, his feet dangling over. He wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt that clung to his slender body, not too tight, but not loose enough to conceal his form. He wore matching light blue pants that were baggy, but tight at the hips so they wouldn't fall off, and incidentally, they never did. His eyes reflected innocence beyond imagination, and although they were a perfect and flawless color of lavender, they were not his most outstanding feature.  
  
His most outstanding feature was the set of wings protruding from his back. They were clear and feathery, in the typical wing-shape for angels, but unlike the others, his had silvery lines tracing his every-transparent feather. The silver was completely pure and shimmering, making it look like they weren't really there sometimes.  
  
Even his skin was pale and soft to the touch.  
  
"Hey Yugi!"  
  
Yugi, the sweet little Angel, looked up, trying to hide the tears that ran down his face.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
The white-winged angel ran over, sitting down on the wisp of cloud that Yugi occupied. His light green shirt and pants were identical in style to Yugi's blue ones.  
  
"Hi Yugi," he said softly.  
  
"Hi Jou..."  
  
Yugi wiped his eyes, pasting a bright smile on his face.  
  
"I'm okay, really..." Yugi said when Jou didn't respond.  
  
Brushing his golden-blonde hair out of his chocolate eyes, Jou placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay to cry Yugi."  
  
In took a few seconds for Yugi to accept the offer, before he buried his face in Jou's chest and began sobbing. His wings folded close to himself, and then Jou's wings folded over Yugi's. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim shoulders, allowing the child to cry as long as he wanted.  
  
"I miss him Jou... I don't understand why he's gone now..."  
  
Jou sighed. "I know Yug... I'm really sorry. Sugoroku was a great guy, and one heck of a leader..."  
  
"By the Stars, I don't know what to do now... They want me to be the leader... I'm only fifteen years old, Jou... I'll mess up... We're fighting the Demons so often now... I can't lead a war, Jou!"  
  
"You shouldn't have to Yug. But you are the only descendent... After the incident with... And Shinae... She was great..." Jou bit his lip, feeling his own eyes welling up with tears again. He promised not to cry for Yugi... He promised not to cry...  
  
Yugi nodded against his best friend's chest, sniffling. "I don't want to let everyone down..."  
  
"You won't Yug. If anything ever DOES go wrong, it'd be the fault of the moron elders who want to put you in charge in the first place. They should've waited til you were older... But... I trust Kosui to know what he's doing... Kosui would never do anything to hurt us intentionally..."  
  
"I know... But..." Yugi paused. "I... I miss Grandpa..."  
  
He began to cry again, and Jou simply held him tightly, eyes filled with concern.  
  
War was pointless. War didn't accomplish anything. He lived for war. There was nothing elese.  
  
A young teenager sat at the edge of the fire lake with his arms folded over his chest. His tri-colored hair was rare among his people, but it was his wings that stood out even more. Aside from being ebony black, the lines of his large billowing wings were sparkling ruby. They were several times his own size, and the interior of them were like intricate spider-webs of spun ruby cord.  
  
His eyes were a dark shade of ruby as well  
  
"I don't see why I'm not in charge," He muttered angrily.  
  
Another demon came up behind him with standard gray wings that looked leather to the touch. Their wings were tough and leathery when they were defensive, but on rare occurrences of emotional moments, they could soften them until they were as silken sheets that moved with the lightest breath of the wind. Both boys were clothed in tight leather pants, shirtless and tanned.  
  
"Because you are ten years younger than Pegasus?"  
  
"I don't believe I asked you for an answer, Seto."  
  
"Yami, you need to stop talking to yourself. It's only a matter of time before you finish off Pegasus and lead the war against those Angels."  
  
"I know, Seto. At least you, Mai, and Bakura are loyal to me. We are the most powerful of the lesser demons, as the elders call us."  
  
Seto nodded. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were deep cerulean.  
  
"And I heard a rumor that the leader of the Angels has passed away, and that they are trying to have his descendant take the position."  
  
"Sugoroku has a descendant?" Yami asked incredulously. He looked up at Seto, trying to determine if his blue-eyed companion was simply messing with his mind.  
  
Seto sat beside him. "I wasn't aware that any lived since they practically threw Aono to the fire lake. Then again, I knew that Shinae was the direct blood relation, but she is dead as well. Perhaps maybe they had a child?"  
  
"It would be careless if the elders didn't catch the birth of a child. Unless the child is young. But if he or she was, then their elders most likely would not place him or her in charge."  
  
"It makes sense. But we should still be careful. That bloodline is strong."  
  
"Of course," Yami said. "I don't want anything other than an honorable fight. I desire no useless death."  
  
Seto grinned. "That's why we're loyal to you. You have the right intention and the right way to go about it. You don't run around saying 'kill kill kill'."  
  
"Don't think I'm a softie," Yami said irritably. "I'd kill an Angel if I had to."  
  
Seto just laughed. "Never said ya were."  
  
A/N: So here's the prologue—revised, too.  
  
R/R!  
  
C.o.L. 


End file.
